Chasing Rainbows
by homesmutlvrumya16
Summary: The game is won and everyone is just trying to calm down it get their lives back to normal or as normal as they could. For Karkat that means making things right between him and Terezi without pushing her boundaries, so he is basically helpless. Will he get Terezi back or will he make things worse?(future smut and feels btws. Cover picture by ikimaru on tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first story on here and I think its mostly raw though i do try to polish it up for future and present fans.**

**I hope you like my fic and it is mostly a red rom story though black rom will probably come up. **

**No its not just karkat and Terezi there will be other characters involved in other chapters.**

**Anyway please enjoy the first chapter of Chasing Rainbows!**

**-Author(Panda)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Karkat sighs lounging around in his new found respiteblock or room that he still wasn't used to in the slightest. He still didn't sleep either but that didn't matter.

His room was more human than he was used to but nothing could change that. He had lost just about everything after the game and winning didn't bring any of that back, not even her. He sighs again trying not to think about her but it was helpless, she was always stuck in his thinkpan.

Karkat sits up from the human bed he was laying on glancing at his closed husktop contemplating opening to see if he had any new messages. Of course he knew it was useless but he did it anyways, the familiar glow of his husk top making his odd room feel more like home.

Sighing heavily Terezi takes her blindfold off setting it aside looking around her room for the first time in a while. She didn't like that she could see but she had been neglecting the fact that she has to get used to it.

Her room definitely was not as colored as her old one and she never felt in the mood to actually decorate it. She glanced at her husk top that was already open and lit since she had been messing with it just moments before.

everything was so weird now that she could see again and not even the small blurry memories she had of being able to see helped her. She examined her contacts on trollian seeing a few of her fellow friends were on, that included karkat, the idiot clown and mister cool shades.

She had been deliberately avoiding all three of these contacts ever since the game ended. Gamzee for pretty obvious reasons but Karkat...she wasn't sure what to do about him.

She still felt a tinge of pain in her heart whenever she thought of him. After a while of just staring at his chum-handle she opens a chat with him really not sure what to type to him.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]:

GC: …

After waiting just praying for a message hopefully from Terezi he almost lost hope until the familiar sound of getting a message came from his husk top. His heart raced as he opened the new message biting his lip as he sees her message trying to figure out what to even reply to her message.

CG: UH HEY..

A few moments pass as he anxiously watches his screen not even sure if she would message back.

GC: H1…..

CG: WHATS..WHATS UP?

GC: 1TS 4KW4RD 1SNT 1T UGH

CG: NO NO ITS FINE FUCK I MEAN ITS GREAT TO HEAR FROM YOU

GC: ….

Karkat face palmed at his awkward typing really hoping she doesn't just end the conversation there meanwhile on Terezi's side shes feeling rushes of emotions she had definitely forgotten were there when it came to him so she just started typing.

GC: NO OK 1T 1S BUT TH4TS OK C4US3 T4LK1ND 1S GOOD

CG: YES I AGREE

GC: 1M NOT DON3

CG: SORRY CONTINUE

GC: 4S 1 W4S S4Y1NG COMPL3T3LY 1GNOR1NG YOU 1S US3L3SS

GC: 1T G3TS M3 NO WH3R3 R34LLY SO H3R3 1T 1S

she pauses her cheeks flushed and tears filling her eyes as the emotions start to overwhelm her and she starts to panic realizing this was a bad idea to do this over trollian.

CG: TEREZI?

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carsinoGenteticist [CG].

Without warning she closes the chat wiping her eyes as tears had started falling trying to remember now where his room is, grabbing her blindfold as it made her feel safe. On the other end Karkat was stunned and kind of upset thinking he did something wrong closing his husk top not sure what to do now, laying back down on his bed covering his face.

karkat sulks crawling under his blankets sighing, emotions rising in him. he feels tears sting his eyes and his heart starts to ache "Fuck.." he whispers to himself not wanting to cry about this.

Ever since he helped her with Gamzee she had been hiding away, at least from him and this was the first time they had talked. His mind was racing thinking he did something wrong and that she hated him. What he didnt know is that she was planning to go see him as soon as she calmed down.

Terezi cleaned her face off before putting her blindfold on so she felt safer. It was a sort of safety blanket for her and she didn't want to let it go.

Adjusting her senses to smell and taste she focuses on her heart which was pounding in her chest from talking to Karkat. She starts breathing deeply to calm down especially since she was planning on talking to him face to face.

Karkat whimpers wiping his tears away angry with himself for crying over this but he cant help it. He hopes she's ok and just worrying about her all together.

Terezi finally calm enough sneaks out of her room sniffing out for karkat trying to avoid the others for fear of conflict or just talking in general. Whenever she felt like she was too close she would hide, waiting until their smell went away.

Karkat was still unaware of Terezi approaching his room as he was still under his covers trying to calm down and not have red streaks down his face in case anyone came in. AS he heaved he started to feel hot and constricted under his heavy blankets. After a moment he through them off wiping his face off with his sleeves feeling frustrated sighing heavily.

Terezi starts smelling cherries hoping it wasn't a dream bubble though kankri did smell stronger of cherries than karkat. She comes up to the door sniffing to make sure it was him before nervously and lightly knocking. She was close to just leaving not even sure if she was ready for contact with anyone let alone Karkat.

Hearing the knock Karkat freezes, wondering who was at his door not able to remember the last time someone had visited him of their own will. Not knowing what to do he stays still trying not to make any noise wondering who it was.

Another knock sent his mind racing and he sat up, wide eyed at his door. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind that the troll behind that door could be Terezi. After a second knock and waiting for what seemed like forever she turned away feeling a tug at her heart that he wasn't going to answer.

Before she even took one step she heard a thud come from the other side of the door. She could hear movement and then something touch the door along with heavy breathing.

Karkat presses against the door after tripping off his bed and hitting the floor. He had knocked the wind out of himself and was trying to gain it back before doing anything.

After a moment he spoke "Hello?" she says his voice cracking because of his previous crying. He heard something on the other side, like shuffling or someone turning around.

He immediately opens the door his eyes widening to see the trolls hes been wanting to see for so long but was always scared to take the initiative.

"H-Hey…"

* * *

**Ok so yes I added more to the first chapter I thought it was wicked short sooo there you go! I will most likely do that a lot because in one knight i can only write around 650 words and that's seriously not enough.**

**Do you like it longer? should it be shorter again? I do plan on continuing this because its fun and stress relieving for 16 year old me. sexy time is coming up which I'm so happy about. You all get to read my smut! lol ok this is too long so ill stop now**

**Enjoy my story please! 3**

**-Panda (dats me :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**I know its been a while sorry a lot of things got in the way :\**

**i finally got to uploading this i will be reediting this because i think it needs it.**

**So enjoy what I have now and hopefully it doesn't suck. **

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**-Panda:3**

* * *

It was like time and space had stopped. Terezi wasn't moving and Karkat stood frozen in his doorway at the sight of her.

She had changed in the time he hadn't seen her. Besides her constant wearing of the red scarf around her eyes she had gotten thinner and her hair was a bit longer.

Her nails were now teal and he bet that her eyes were teal too. His nails and eyes had turned red which he's sure she would love; if only she took off her blindfold.

Time finally sped up for him when he hears her speak. She had her arms wrapped around herself and if you payed close attention you could see her trembling a little. It took him a moment to speak but he got it out eventually "Hey...Terezi." He answers his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"K-Karkat…" She stutters kind of freaking out. Before she could say anything else he pulls her into a tight but gentle hug.

Terezi hesitantly hugging back, happy about the contact after so long. Karkat, feeling like she didn't want to be out in the open anymore, pulls her into his room gently.

When shes in he closes the door hoping no one else decided to visit him. When he turns he finds her sitting on his bed, her head .

Terezi was already feeling anxious and now she was overwhelmed again. Her head was down and she was heaving a little bit which concerned the oh so gentle Karkat.

He runs and gets her a glass of water, returning shortly and handing it to her. She takes the water taking small sips trying to calm down Karkat now sitting next to her, rubbing her back lightly.

After a while she seemed to have calmed down enough, setting her water in her lap. Karkat was surprised to have her leaning against him but it was definitely welcomed; he decided not to put his arm around her.

She sighs catching his attention "I..I missed you.." She admits, surprising him further "Really?" he responds softly keeping in mind not to be a smart ass with her. She nods, a hint of teal against her cheeks.

She knew she was blushing and actually starting to wonder why his arm wasn't around her yet. As if answering her silent question she feels his arm rise but quickly stall as if he was afraid to do anything more.

To encourage him she leans against him more, curling up against him which finally got him to put his arm around her. She smiles at this and upon seeing her smile he smiles.

Karkat felt butterflies sitting like this with her. "I missed you too.." He says shyly eliciting s giggle from her. He smiles at the sweet sound forgetting the last time had heard it but remembering the red streaks down his cheeks.

He didn't want to leave her there but if she ever decided to take her blindfold off he didn't want her to see them. "Hey, I'll be right back ok?" He tells her before reluctantly getting up.

She follows the movement as best she can with her sense of smell though she was out of practice "Ok." she replies softly. He leaves her for a moment going and quickly washing his face.

As Terezi waits for him to come back she finally feels comfortable enough to take the blindfold off. She slowly and carefully takes it off setting it next to her as she adjusts to the light.

Once she could properly see she looks around his room. '_yup definitely Karkats room'_ she thinks to herself seeing all the grey.

After he finished washing off the streaks from his cheeks he noticed her eyes were redder from crying. He rubs them gently until they started feeling better and didn't look so red.

He quickly goes back to her his vision a bit fuzzy now. Terezi had turned to actually see him once she noticed he was out, actually using her eyes to take in his appearance.

She took in his image and started comparing it to the last time she had seen him. He was pretty tall now and not as thin, he had definitely grown into his body.

She finally saw his red nail and eyes. Terezi hadn't noticed yet but Karkat had gotten lost in her bright teal eyes, until she had looked into his.

His cheeks grew flushed and he quickly looked away hoping she didn't notice his starring. He walked back to her sitting back in his spot.

She automatically leaned against him again and pulled his arm around her. He chuckled causing her to look up at him. "How are you feeling now?" He asks since she was just freaking out a moment ago.

"Fine," she replies simply remembering why she came over in the first place "I really have to tell you something Karkat." she says softly looking back down. Karkat had started to miss her nickname for him even though he hated it when they were younger.

He waited patiently for her to continue, feeling her arms snake around him into a tight hug. Her face was against his chest as she mumbled what she wanted to say.

He pat her hair lightly "It's ok you can tell me." He says encouragingly. She sighs lifting her head from his chest "I..I've always had mixed feeling for you and.." she pauses a very evident blush forming on her cheeks "being away from you for so long….made me realize that i'm flushed..for you.." She finally gets all that out almost whispering the last part, embarrassed by her words.

Terezi felt her stomach turn at his almost pulled away but stopped after feeling his arms wrap tightly around her.

Surprised she looked up to find karkat blushing wildly with a goofy grin on his face which made her grin. "I love you and that shit eating grin of yours." he tells her before kissing her forehead, too shy to actually kiss her.

Terezi giggled not able to remember the last time she actually giggled "I'm sorry I ignored you for so long." She apologizes. He shakes his head holding her tightly "I understand, I hate past me too." He tells her thinking of how clueless he was during the game.

"By the way you missed." She says softly. She saw that he was confused so to clarify she leaned up and kissed him lightly.

Since he seemed to be in shock by the kiss she pulled back slightly and smiled. Eventually he came out of shock and pulled her into another, more passionate kiss.

She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands placed at her waist pulling her on to his lap. Forgetting about the water in her lap she placed her legs on either side of him, spilling the water on both of them.

He pulled back feeling the water, glad there wasn't a lot left in the cup. She gets off him completely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry oh my god." She sighs putting her face in her hands. "No its fine its just water." He stands glad most of it got on his shirt, stripping it off.

He moves towards his dresser. The sound of him opening the drawers makes her peek between her fingers.

* * *

**That's it for now, hope it wasnt too short or cheesy, stay tuned for edits and updates ill try updating the story as soon as possible**

**I'm pretty sick right now and school consumes my life so i try my best to get this stuff up.**

**hope you liked it! more to come:3**

**-Panda**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really really sorry about not posting chapters I got major writers block so here is this really short chapter that i meant to make longer but it didn't happen. (curse you writers block!) I tried my best to make it at least a little more interesting since it was so short and i finally got a plan for the next chapter which is why I'm not going to extend this one. So enjoy this one I guess it's a fillers chapter so you don't lose interest in this story. It is going somewhere I promise!**

* * *

Karkat hangs his shirt up to dry taking a spare towel to dry off a bit before getting another shirt. Terezi blushes as she watches him and from spilling water on her love interest. He sets the towel down pulling a shirt out, going back to her as he pulls it on.

She noticed how chiseled his body was noticing all his new features blushing more and dropping her gaze. Once his shirt was on he sits back down with notices her blush on her cheeks.

At first he didn't understand but soon he realized that he mindlessly changed in front of her blushing lightly himself. After a moment he pulled her back on to his lap. She was still blushing but not as hard, biting her lip and not looking directly at him.

He wraps an arm around her waist to pull her closer using his free hand to gently lift her chin so he could look at her. This kind of forced her to look at him and he paused before kissing her softly.

She kissed back her hands on his chest as they kiss again. Karkat didn't let it go on for too long since they weren't matesprits yet, pulling back a bit. Terezi understood, laying against him and just relaxing for now.

The two of them sat like that for a while, content. She liked sitting in his lap and he really didn't mind it. He had been working up the courage to ask her to be his matesprit but in his mind it was still risky.

He was pretty nervous and Terezi could tell, guessing the reason why. Karkat sighs catching some of her attention. "Terezi.." he says softly causing her to sit up in his lap to face him.

She was curious at what he wanted to say, a part of her a little excited wondering if she guessed right though she tried not to let it show. "Yes?" she replies calmly, Karkat biting his lip.

He moves some hair from her face before speaking again "Would you...like to be my matesprit?" Still obviously nervous about it. She beamed smiling brightly glad he finally asked, nodding and hugging him tightly "Of course I would!" she finally answered.

He sighed so relieved that she said yes hugging her back. She giggled from excitement which made him smile. Smiling was still weird for Karkat since it wasn't really a everyday thing for him.

He kissed her cheeks and any skin he could find just because he could, not able to believe she was really his matesprit. She giggles more trying to pull away from him so she could breathe properly. "Ok ok!" she says between giggles as he finally stops.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." he explains still smiling which made her happy. "I know." she says softly kissing him now that they were matesprits. He kissed back starting to purr lightly against her lips because of how happy he was.

She smiles against his lips since she forgot he could do that. Karkat continued purring throughout the whole time they were kissing. She pulled back this time, but for air panting lightly as her matesprit kissed down her neck since he could do so freely now.

Terezi really liked this attention from his especially after depriving herself of any attention at all. She smiles as he finds his way back up her neck thinking he was going to love getting to used to this kind of stuff.

He chuckles a little when hes done gaining her attention again. "what?" she asks curiously. He rubs her sides slowly before answering her. "I just never thought I'd get to do this with you."

"Do you mean to say you thought about is being a thing a lot?"

"well….ya.."

He seemed to be a bit embarrassed about this fact, his hands stalling slightly as they talked. She giggles licking his cheek a bit "You're not the only one." she whispers to him seeing that he wasn't all that embarrassed about it now.

He smiles at her really hoping this wasn't a dream. Karkat took Terezi by the waist scooting back on his bed, gently pulling her with so they could be more comfortable. She moved with him and once he stopped she leaned against him getting comfortable in his lap again.

This was a lot to take in for the red blooded troll, he was finally with the troll of his dreams. He had a sick feeling like something was going to happen to this, like it wasn't real which was eating at him.

He wraps his arms tightly around her kind of worried about losing her. She studied his face noticing the worry, like he thought she was going to fly away randomly. Wanting him to feel better she nuzzles him gently and cuddles against him.

He looks at her smiling faintly and kissing her head lightly. "Are you ok?" she asks her new matesprit concerned about his worrying. He sighed softly caressing her cheek thinking of how to answer. He had taken longer than she expected but he finally answered her question "I just don't want to lose you, it feels like a dream." he answers honestly since he saw no reason in lying to her; she could smell it anyways. "Even though you never sleep?" she says smiling faintly to lift his mood causing him to smile a bit. "All the more reason to be afraid."

* * *

**Bonus!**

**So my friend happened to write this poem when I started writing this fic and called it Chasing Rainbows sooo I read it just to see of it was anything like this fic. I'm going to add it on here and I want to know if you think if does cause I kind of do. What a coincidence. **

* * *

_Chasing__ Rainbows_

I've been a fool, for so long now

Holding onto a dream

Opened my eyes and looked around

Things weren't the way that they seemed

I realized suddenly now things aren't the same as before

I've had the rain, I need the sun

I won't chase rainbows anymore

I've looked at my life, roads gone by

I won't be taking again

The loves I thought, were really there

Turned out to be just friends

I've cried my tears, especially for you

But never like before

I've had the rain, I need the sun

I won't chase rainbows anymore

I know there's a pot of gold

Somewhere waiting for me

I thought that was you

But now I realize we were never meant to be

So I'm letting go, for the first time in my life

I'm leaving now and closing the door

On a love that I wanted so bad

I won't to chase rainbows anymore

I'm moving on, alone once again

But then it always been that way

This dream I had, this beautiful dream

Awakes me now to the light of a brand new day

In time, to come, I'm sure things will change

But of one thing I am sure

I'll let this love find me this time

I won't chase rainbows anymore

I know there's a pot of gold

Somewhere waiting

Just for me

I thought that it was you

But now I realize it was never meant to be

So I'm letting go, for the first time in my life

I'm leaving now and closing the door

On a love that I wanted so bad

I wont chase rainbows anymore

* * *

**A/N: Yup that's it. I personally think it sums up the whole karezi ship really well. By the way she's never read homestuck so the fact that she almost pinpointed it in my opinion, is pretty damn amazing. So I hope I made it longer for you sorry that the actual chapter was wicked short I will do better next time I promise. New chapter coming soon I hope. It's no longer spring break so it might be a while so I'm sorry. See you next time! Bye!3**

**~Panda:3**


End file.
